


Gangráðr, Faðmbyggvir Friggjar

by lattice_frames



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, F/F, F/M, Humor, ITPE 2012, Podfic, Podfic Length: 2-2.5 Hours, Rites of Passage, Wedding Rituals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-27
Updated: 2012-12-27
Packaged: 2017-11-22 14:39:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 94
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/610919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lattice_frames/pseuds/lattice_frames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Less than a week before her wedding, Frigga warns Jane of ancient Asgardian rituals she and Thor must undergo before her marriage ceremony. Jane and Thor call on their friends for help as they face what might be the challenge of their lives.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gangráðr, Faðmbyggvir Friggjar

**Author's Note:**

  * For [nickelmountain](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nickelmountain/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Gangráðr, Faðmbyggvir Friggjar](https://archiveofourown.org/works/455600) by [tsukinofaerii](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsukinofaerii/pseuds/tsukinofaerii). 



> This was recorded for ITPE (Informal Twitter Podfic Exchange) as a gift for nickelmountain.

  
  
**Title:** Gangráðr, Faðmbyggvir Friggjar  
Author: [](http://tsukinofaerii.dreamwidth.org/profile)**tsukinofaerii**  
Reader: [](http://lattice-frames.dreamwidth.org/profile)**lattice_frames**  
Rating: teen  
Warnings: ridiculousness and drunkenness  
Summary: Less than a week before her wedding, Frigga warns Jane of ancient Asgardian rituals she and Thor must undergo before her marriage ceremony. Jane and Thor call on their friends for help as they face what might be the challenge of their lives.  
 **Length:** 2:04:59  
Download: [right click and save-as for mp3](http://www.lattice-frames.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/Gangr%c3%a1%c3%b0r,%20Fa%c3%b0mbyggvir%20Friggjar.mp3) or at [the audiofic archive ](http://podfic.jinjurly.com/audfiles/132012122185.zip)(curently a right-click and save zip file. This will eventually be updated once the archive page has been created)  
Streaming:


End file.
